An Angel Devil's Gift
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Summary inside. Crappy one i know. First ever Mpreg Four-shot. Nero and Dante. Valentine spiecal. Late sorry, this is going to be the longest shot ever. The Name is going to be a different one.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first oneshot of Devil May Cry. A holiday special for our demon wielders. In this one Nero and Dante as usually got drunk and made love in their bed.

Now when it was close to Valentine's Day Nero ends up having something special from their love.

This is the very first, Mpreg.

I hope you enjoy the oneshot. I don't know the characters from DMC series. This will be a two part story.

It was snowing outside of Devil May Cry. It fleakers with white puff of snow falling from the heaven's door. It brings the cold that shiver with delight, water for nursing the grass once spring comes, then finally it shows beauty when the sun shines.

Inside the building lived two demon slayers that goes by the name of Dante and Nero. Dante is the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda who saved the world from the demons.

Nero was once a Holy Knight who serves his 'Hollies'. However, due to the fact of what the group was after he betrayed them to save the girl name Kyrie, and stop the evil 'Hollies' from reaching his goal. In the end, after Dante left the city of Forturna Nero felt depress. He know in his heart that he had fallen in love with Dante. Kyrie decided to let Nero follow his heart desires. Nero was glad that Kyrie understands his feelings unlike most people in the city.

So he decided to follow to a city that was kind different than Forturna. It was dirty, covered with people, animals, vehicles, and many more. It took a long time for him to find the old building that have the sign of Devil May Cry on top.

When Nero came in and settled down Dante made sure to let the kid get rest before he does his work that Lady or Trish gives him. So it was an easy life to settle down just the two demon slayers.

Now along with our heroes. The two were in the bed making out after they had their drinks. "Dante…ah…" the young demon slayer was laying underneath Dante's mucsler body while the old man was kissing his neck with the gentle care.

"Damn kid…are you always this tease?" the older slayer asked him. Nero give him a pout.

"Shut up old man…" he said to him. With a blush forming in his cheeks. Dante laugh as he 'bite' the young one's neck. "AH!" Nero jump with a squeal afterwards. Dante smiled through Nero's skin.

"See what do I tell ya." Dante said with a drunk smile. Nero sighed while rolling his eyes around. Dante lick the wound while blood was licking out of the small wound. Nero's body shivered.

It was getting way too hot for the young demon slayer. He felt himself getting hard a little. However, Dante's was getting a bit large; Nero could even feel it through the older slayers pants. "Damn old man… you are getting hard." he pant.

Dante stop sucking the younger male's neck. "Really…then I guess…we should go far then?" Dante pulled out from the young' neck then work his way through Nero's pants.

Nero blushed ten times worse while Dante was touching his body with his big yet soft hands. Once the pants were off the boxers were showing off it's glory. Nero used a pillow to cover his face. Dante look the young with a weird look.

"Hey why are you doing that?" he asked him. Nero mumbled something under the pillow. "What I can't hear you?" he teased him. Nero had an angry pulse on his forehead like anime.

"I said don't stare at it. It's embarrassing…" he whined under the pillow. Dante chuckled making Nero more angry. "Not funny you jerk!" he mumbled.

"Well, at least you look cute with a pillow on your head." he laughed. He took the boxers off the young one's thigh; when that happened the member stood it's pride. Nero shivered to the bone when he felt cold air blowing through his manhood.

"Damn it Dante!" he moan. Dante couldn't have but to laugh. So without any time wasting he took a hold of the weeping manhood and put it shove it into his mouth. Nero screamed and moan with the pillow on his head covering the weird sound that he is making.

Dante suck the member like it was candy all the way down and up from his member. Nero gripped his pillow tighter. It might rip in half if Dante don't stop of what he doing to him. So the older male look up the pillow covered face with a smirk. He grabbed a hold of the pillow and through it aside of the room. He could see Nero's face covered with blushes all over. "Dante! Why did you do that?" he shouted at the man.

"I couldn't hear your beauty noises that you were making. So the pillow has to come off your face. Sorry." he said with a smirk. He went back down and took Nero in his mouth again.

Nero grip Dante's hair while the older male was sucking his staff dry clean. Nero's eyes closed while tears were forming in his eyes. "Ah! Dante!" he shouted while making his grip tighter on his lover's hair. Nero felt himself getting close to his release. "I…gonna…AH!" he screamed he felt himself spilling his seed inside the older male's mouth.

Dante did not waste anytime he drink up the semen away from the member. Nero panted badly as he felt the bed moving as the older male got up. "Man, I have to say this is pretty fun." he said to him. He pulled away from Nero as he took off his pants along with his boxers to free his manhood.

"Oh my god!" Nero said with a shock. 'How in hell will he fit that in me?' he thought to himself. Dante smiled at him while rubbing his cheek softly.

"Don't' worry it will fit trust me." Dante said. He took out a some bottle of lube that is strawberry scented and pour some into his fingers. Nero was scared just a little. It would be his first time he ever did this with the demon hunter. Nero was pretty nervous about this even when he's in his little drunk stage.

Dante place one finger inside the boy. Nero gasp to feel that finger in him. "Just bare with it." Dante said to the boy. Nero grip his hold with his left hand on Dante's right arm. Once h got used to the first finger the older one pushed in the second one. Nero whimpered under his breath while clutching into Dante's arm. "It's okay, I promise it will get better." he cooed softly into Nero's ear.

Nero breath in and out for a few minutes as Dante moved the fingers around his entrance. He smiled a little to feel those fingers in him. Like he was being loved. After a few more minutes the older male thrust in one more finger in him until he tickles a soft spot in him. "DANTE!" Nero gasped.

Dante smirk at his lover. "Is there something wrong there?" he asked him. Nero give him a glare. "Oh I see you mean this." he thrust in his fingers at the spot again. Nero gasp again as Dante brushed his soft spot. He could feel himself hard again.

Once that was done Dante took out his fingers which made the young one groan. "Hold on you get what you want." he said to him. He pour the strawberry lube into his hands then rub it gently over his manhood. Nero was shaking all over his body. After that he position himself over Nero's entrance. "Are you ready kid?" he asked.

Nero grip a hold of his lovers shirt then snarled at him. "I am just hurry old man!" Dante smirk at him. Then he thrust inside the young boy. "AAHHH!" he screams hard that it hurt his lungs. Dante covered his mouth with a kiss.

Dante stayed where he is at allowing Nero to adjust to his size. Once that was done, he let go of the boy's mouth. Nero panted bad while he was getting air back to his lungs. "Damn I did not think it would…be that bad." Dante said to him.

Nero looked at him with his teary eyes. "I know…but…its my first time doing it…remember…" he panted while tears fall of the side of his cheeks. Dante rub them away from his face.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to hurt you." Dante said to him. Nero smiled as he rub his human hand over Dante's hand. "It's okay. I'm glad that I am doing it with you before anyone else can. Which will not happen!" he shouted that part. Dante smirk and kissed his forehead. "You can move." he said.

Dante nodded to him. He pulled back then thrust in with a full blast. Nero moaned in pain a little but not too bad. Dante continued to this pace at least slow with a little speed building up. Nero gasp again when Dante hit the spot again. "DANTE there again! Please!" he shouted at him while he was moaning.

Dante smiled at him as he continued his thrusts. Nero felt the insides of him buring up. He eve bet that Dante is probably feeling the same way right now. Nero moaned softly into Dante's ear. For some reason it give Dante strength to thrust even more harder on Nero. Well that's what you get when you let your heart win.

Nero's wall clutched into Dante's member that made the old man moan. "Damn…kid so tight…but warm…" he panted. Nero smiled as he kiss his lover's lips.

"You are…big…you jack ass…" Nero said to him.

Then it was almost time for them to release their lust into each other. Nero was the first one to know that he was close. So Dante grabbed a hold of Nero's manhood with a tight grip. He moan so hard that it made him release his seed on Dante's hand then on the stomach of his.

Then the older male moan as he release his big load inside Nero. Then they laid down on the bed panting. "Man, this is…" Dante want to say something before the sleepiness could take over.

"I know it's…amazing…" Nero said to him. The older male pulled out of Nero's body gently so he would hurt Nero even more. Nero groan to have his warmth beside him.

"I'm glad that you are my first Dante." the young male said to him. Dante smiled as he pulled sheets over their naked bodies.

"Me too kid…" the older male said to him. Nero smiled as his eyes begin to close.

This night was something worth for the two lovers.

**One month later:**

Nero was doing a mission that Lady give him. While Dante was doing a mission that Trish give him. For about a few weeks Nero hasn't been feeling well. He did not know why though. He had some stomach aches, dizziness, and a lot of time vomiting in the toilet.

He thought that half breeds or full demons couldn't get sick or what else he could get. But he told himself that he would get better soon. Even Dante was worried about his being. Nero didn't want he old man or the girls to know about him being sick.

Nero sighed as he try to put his game face on. "Alright, find this demon, kill it, then bed." he said to himself. His bringer was glowing bright that allowed him to see the dark of the allies.

"Come…come and play with me…" a snarl was heard. Nero grip his human hand on his Blue Rose. He looked at his bringer to see it glowing brighter with each step he took.

"That thing must be here. Somewhere." he thought. He walk slowly between the conors of the hall and between the cans. He heard a noise inside the can. He got his gun out and put her at the can. "Who's there?" he spoke. He walk closer to the can and then use his demon hand to lift it up.

He did with quick speed that something on top of him. "AHH!" he scream then fall to the ground on his ass. He opened his eyes to see a little black cat.

"Meow." she said to him. Then give a small lick. Nero chuckled as he petted the cat.

"Man, you almost made me wet myself there for a sec." he said to the cat. The cat purred on top of his chest while he rubs her back. Then she hissed at the right of the ally. "What is it?" he asked. He put the cat down on the ground only to see her hiss louder. He took his gun off the ground then point at some kind of kid. "Huh?" he thought.

"Come…come play with me…" the voice said. Nero walk closer to the kid.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he ask as he put his gun away into her holder. The kid smirk under his bangs. The cat hiss at Nero. She went to him and scratch his boot. "Hey what's gonna into you?" he asked the cat. Then something pushed to the ground. The cat ran to him. "Ouch, what the hell happen?" he asked.

He looked at he kid only to see that this kid is not a human kid. "Come play with me…meat." he said to the slayer. He changed into an ugly bull man. He was black and red, he had evil looking horns, big black eyes, and sharp fangs that could tear a human to pieces.

"Damn it!" Nero got up only to fall to his knees. The demon chuckled. 'What's going on? Why is my body not healing like it use too?' he thought to himself. He saw the demon running towards him. He rolled away from the monster before the attack could hurt him.

"I see you are weak human," he talk to him. Nero snarled at the bull beast. "I thought you half breeds were stronger with your powerful weapons. I guess I was wrong since your body is acting more human." he tease him. Nero look at him with shock.

However, he couldn't let this thing win. "So what? I can still kill you. I am very capable of turning your body into lunch." the younger slayer said to him. Nero even wonder would he say that. In his mind all he wanted was meat. Okay he really need to see a doctor after this is over.

The bull charge at him again only this time the horn cut Nero's stomach. Nero gasp as he grip his hold. "Damn it." he moaned. Blood was flowing smoothing through his wound although I was not deep.

"You can't eve fight if you want to kill me." the bull laughed. Nero pulled his gun out, point it at the bull then shoot at him. The bull moved away after Nero shot two times at the beast.

The bull sniffed the blood flowing through the air. "Ahh…I sense a life in you. This is strange for a half demon like you to carry." he said. Nero looked at him while breathing in and out. He wondered what that demon meant of 'carrying a life'. He had a demon spirit in him thanks to Yamto. But a life he carries.

'What the hell does he mean?' he thought to himself. He begin to cough blood. The bull just stand laughing. 'What's happening to me?' Nero thought getting scared.

"This should be easy to kill you now since you are in your weakest stage of baring." the bull said to the boy. The bull begin to charge at him. Nero saw a blur before he faint into the darkness.

Nero was standing on the edge of a tall building just below his feet. He balanced himself on top of the building. "Oh my god where am I?" he asked himself.

"Nero…" he turned around to see some type of a figure wearing something that is related to a knight. "Nero how could you betary us? The only family you ever have." it said like a male. Nero know that voice. It was Credo's. Kyrie's older brother. "How could you leave us to die in the hands of the demons?" he asked the young slayer.

"No I didn't betray you or Kyrie." Nero said to being scared for the first time. Even if he dreaming. Wait this is a dream right?

"Why did you leave us to dead? Nero answer me!" With that loud noise made the building break apart. The white hair demon boy fall off the building towards his death.

"Nero…Nero…NERO!" a girl's voice cried out to him. Then his world turned white.

He opened his eyes only to see the bedroom. "Whoa, how did I get hear?" he asked as he looks around the place. He look at his chest to see it banged. "What the hell?" he asked himself. The black cat jump on top of the boy. "Oh it's you," he said as he pets the cat softly. "Did you save me from that bull?" he asked her.

"Meow." she said quietly. She pointed to a young woman with pale skin, long read hair, red eyes, and a great body that could make any guy beg.

"I'm glad you are awake." she said to him. Nero known that person. She was the one he turn to when he is upset about life and want to talk about. Nevan was the young vampire's name. "You had me worried Nero. If it wasn't for your friend you would have been bull meat." she said to him.

Nero looked at her. "Where is that damn thing?" he asked getting angry from the comment from the bull demon. Nevan pointed at her wall. It was the head of the bull. "You killed it?" he asked her. She nodded to him.

"Yeah. When I defeated the monster I saw you on the floor bleeding pretty bad." Nevan said to him. He nodded. The cat lick his cheek again. "Well, at least the meat help you and the baby." she said. That made him jump.

"Wait what did you say?" he asked her. Nevan looked at him with a shock. "A baby I didn't see any babies around that ally way." he said to her.

"You don't get it Nero." she said. "You are pregnant Nero; for only one month." she told him. He look at her with a shock. He was pregnant with a baby. How is that possible? How can he get pregnant? He is a guy for hell sack. How is this possible? "You didn't know do you?" she asked him. Nero looked at her then he fainted. "NERO!" she screamed.

Nero woke up again by the sound of a cat. "Huh? Man, what just happened? Did I just faint again?" he asked himself with rubbing his face.

"Yeah you did. You fainted after I told you that you have a kid." Nevan said to him. The black cat meowed again at the young teen demon. Nero felt tears flowing out of his eyes. "Nero are you okay?" she asked him.

"How am I…going to tell…Dante…about this…" he sob a little. Nevan hugged him softly while she let him cry.

"Don't worry. I am sure he'll understand." Nevan said to him. Nero nodded while crying on her shoulder.

After an hour have passed, Nero was eating some good meat that Nevan cook for his strength and of course for keeping the little one healthy that was still growing inside of him. Nero rubbed his belly wonder how could this little devil that's in him be this troubled. He sighed. He wonder how Dante would react to hear that his boyfriend is pregnant with a devil child. He did not want to kill the baby.

This child is a like gift from the devil knight or god himself. He would never let no one take a child's life even if this child he's carrying is full demon. He rub his stomach gently. "I hope your dad would never…" he said to himself without tearing himself up.

Then a door opened. Dante entered while Lady, Trish, and Nevan were outside of the room. He took a deep breath then walk to him. Nevan closed the door.

"Hey," Dante greeted him. Nero wave his hand to him then place it back down to his lap. "I heard that you took a lot of damage while you attack by that bull demon." he started the conversion

"Yeah, I am fine now. Thanks to this guy right here." Nero said as he pick up the black cat. Dante rub her head gently and she purred softly. "So I guess Nevan told you about…" he want to say that but he was shaking a little.

Dante rubbed his face with his other hand. "Yeah I heard from her. So its true then that you are baring a kid?" he asked him. Nero nodded he couldn't use words at the moment. Dante hugged the boy with his big arms. Nero was shaking all over like a leaf.

"Yes, I am." Nero answered now bursting into tears. "Please don't kill it. We can raise together and teach him or her how to fight for the humans or half breeds! Please don't make me do this!" he sobbed through his lover's chest.

"Kid," Dante rubbed his hair gently. "I would never do that." he said that made the young one shock. Nero lifted his head with tears still over flowing through his eyes. "I am very glad that we can have a kid to raise. Why would you think that I want to kill it?" he asked him.

Nero wiped his eyes while he took some breath. "I…I thought you want to kill it…cause it's a full demon…I thought you would kill it…" he answered. Dante kissed his forehead.

"I would if it was evil. However, this child you are carrying is not evil." he said to him. Nero looked at him with a teary smile. "You are not evil when I first met you. You are tough, kind, strong, and the most emotional person I ever loved." he said with a chuckle.

Nero punched him in the shoulder. "You are a jack ass." he said to him. The two slayers laughed while the cat rubbed her head on Nero's stomach. Nero smiled.

For eight months is going to be a challenge for these two demon slayers.

**Hope you like the first part of the story. Please let me know okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first oneshot of Devil May Cry. A holiday special for our demon wielders. In this, one Nero and Dante as usually got drunk and made love in their bed.

Now when it was close to Valentine's Day Nero ends up having something special from their love.

Now in this one Nero have fears of losing their first child, and someone wants revenge against demon slayers.

This is the very first, Mpreg.

I hope you enjoy the oneshot. I do not know the characters from DMC series.

However, I wish you all a great VALENTINE'S DAY! It will be a late story with lots of time skipping on it. Again, I am sorry for not updating it sooner. This will have Four-chp story.

Valentine's Surprise

* * *

><p><strong>Month One: December<strong>

* * *

><p>When the elder went inside the DMC building, Dante put Nero down the couch. "Dante…where is some meat that Nevan gives us?" Nero asked as he rolled over to see the older male.<p>

"Hold your horses; I'm going to heat it up alright. Nevan told me to heat this so you would not end up getting sick." Dante answered the younger male. Nero groaned. Dante rolled his eyes as he walk to the kitchen.

"I swear this pregnancies thing is going to be a headache," he said to himself. However, in some parts in him it was very great that they were going to have their own kid. Dante knows when Nero gives birth to the little child; he would teach her or him how to control the powers of the demon.

Dante had to smile. "I wonder how mom and dad dealt us when we were little." He thought about his family. The one thing he did not have or never got a chance to have a normal happy family. He wonders if his mother and father were watching him even at heaven.

Then he heard Nero shouted. "DANTE! WHERE THE MEAT!" Dante shook his head straight. He took the meat out of the oven, and then places some sauces on top of the cook meat.

"Hold on for a minute!" the older male shouted back at him. 'Great, now he being the big bad boss.' the older male thought to himself. "Better get going. I hope he like this carp," he said to himself as he walks out of the kitchen with the cook meat in his hands.

Nero was sitting up straight so he can have the plate on his knees. His demon arm is glowing red inside of its protective skin. He lifts to see what is causing this to change color. "What does it mean?" he asked himself as he look at it some more.

"Hey Kid!" Nero turned to his mate with a plate of yummy meat. "Here's the meat you order." Dante said to him. He sat the plate down on Nero's knees then look at his mate's arm. "Hey what wrong with your arm?" Dante asked him.

Nero looked at him then lifts his shoulders up. "I'm not sure; I never see it like this before. However, I feel something it in burning with love and care. It is like the life that is in me. Wants me to know that it's safe or something." the young slayer answer as possibly.

"Well, whatever its doing. I just hope it don't make you weak like a human." Dante said. Then placed his right human hand on Nero's demonic hand. Nero laid his head on top of Dante firm chest.

"Yeah I wish for the same thing." the young one agreed. "Dante, can you feed me? I don't feel like moving my arms to much." Nero asked. Dante smirked.

"Whatever, kid I'll feed you." Dante used the sharp fork and tore the meat in half. Then he cut it into small pieces so it makes it easy for Nero to swallow down. "Here." Dante place the meat into Nero's mouth. Nero could taste the sweetness of the juicy, bloody meat rushing itself into his stomach.

Nero sighed happily after Dante gave him another bite of the meat. Nero could feel his energy returning to him as he continued to eat that bull meat.

After a few bites Nero was fast a sleep on Dante's lap snoring away from the hard stressful day. Dante pick up the young male like a princess and then carried him to bed. Once there he sat him down gently so he would not wake up the young lad from his sleep.

"Man, I know handling one kid is enough. Now I am going to handle more than one. Well, I am still worried of what the kid will be like if it is going to be a full demon.

However, the way Nero act like he would kill the child for being full. That did not make any sense to him. He would never hurt a child or a human child. Did something in the past made him act like that? Whatever it was he going to have to help the young one through?

"Better get sleep." Dante said. He took his coat, his shirt, and boots off. He left the pants on then sleeps next to the young male.

**Month Two: January**

"Dante," Lady enter the house with a small smirk on her face. "Hey there dumb ass." Dante sighed as he plays with his pool game.

"Hey what's up with you Lady?" he asked her. She sat her coat next to the pool table and sit on top of it.

"Well I was wondering how you are doing with taking care of Nero and going through this pregnant stuff?" she asked. Dante sighed. He know she would make fun of him now because he has to deal with Nero stages through pregnancies

"He's voting in the toilet and he throws soap at Me." he answered. Lady laughs at him. Like an anime, Dante blew a puff of air through his mouth. "That was not funny. That soap was heavy as steel!" he whined like a two year old. This made Lady laugh more.

"Okay…okay don't say anything…" she tried to talk to him as she was gaining breath. He sighed while tabbing his fingers to the table. "Okay. I am fine now. Man I have to say that was funny." Lady said. Dante growled. "Alright, so did you have any ideas of how you are going to prepare when the little one comes?" she asked him.

"Not sure. Nevan said, that she is going help us how to do this." Dante answered. "Now that's not my main problem. My main one is what Nero had been through when he was a kid." Dante said to her.

Lady looked at him and wondered. "Why would you think that?" she asked him. "Trish told you about him, he was an orphan, he never knows his parents, and he was adopted by Kyrie's parents. What more do you want to know?" she asked him.

"Everything, he acted strange like he was scared of a child's life being taken. I wondered if the past something must have made him left this way." Dante explained.

Lady at her lap then nodded. "Well, all I know is there was this kid that got killed for being a child of the demon." Lady explained. Dante looked at her with understanding. "At that time, the family of vampire demons they were mistaking for being monsters. The people probably from the place where Nero was born or raised. The family was killed for being monsters." she finished.

Dante looked at her. "So you think that could have hurt him?" Dante asked her. She nodded.

"I believe so; Dante you better watch out for him. Whatever did this to him, he feels like someone is going after him." Lady said to him. Dante nodded.

"I will. Don't worry about that." he said to her. Lady nodded to him.

With Nero, he was sleeping in the bed while he was panting heavily. "No…no…no!" he screamed. He woke up with sweat on his face and body. "Damn why could I save him…Nick…" the young slayer sighed with tears pouring out of his eyes.

His arm glow softly light red. "What? Is this feeling? What are you doing?" he asked the little life in him. "Are you trying to talk to me?" he asked softly to the little embryo. He smiled.

"Well, at least you try to comfort me from this dream." Nero said to it. He looked at his arm again to see it turn soft red pink. "I wonder how you are doing that?" he asked himself.

The door was open only to see the tall handsome devil looking at his mate. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Dante asked him. Nero smiled while rubbing his hair gently with his human hand.

"Fine, just woke up from a nightmare." he answered. Dante looked at him with wonder.

"What is it about?" Dante asked him. Nero sighed while rubbing his tears away from his eyes.

"It was about some kid that I was once friends with. He was a good friend to me when we where young." Nero answered. His shoulders shook to imagine the young boy's horror face.

Dante senses his mate needing comfort from the horror memory. "Shh…it's alright. You do not have to tell me." he said to him. He kisses his forehead gently.

Nero sighed happily that both the young started embryo and his mate where trying to keep him away from the terrible memory.

**Month Three: February**

Nero was showing signs of having the child in him. The bump was forming in his stomach. The embryo was starting to grow in him thanks to the meat of dead demon bull. For some reason he can feel power going through his veins from the meat.

It seems this demon was a very powerful monster it could kill anything or anyone with his horns. Nero was lucky that Nevan came and stops the monster from hurting him.

He did not vomit anymore so that was good news for him. However, he has some other problems. Being horny for sex. However, Nevan wanted him to not do sex with Dante until the embryo was out of danger zone. She once told him that women during their third month of being pregnant have to be careful of what they are doing. If they eat something or did something that could hurt the little one the baby could die.

Therefore, he can't have sex with his mate until Nevan said it would be okay. "Man this sucks." he thought to himself. He was alome in DMC while Dante goes out to grab more demon meat from Nevan. For some reason the meat is the only food supply that they need for the child. The child will be taking lots of energy from Nero in order to get the nutrients its need to grow strong and healthy.

"Damn it Dante where the hell are you?" he asked himself as he walk downstairs to get himself a drink. He entered the kitchen and pick up some carton of milk, pour some in a cup, and put milk away. "Will at least milk is not gone." he thought to himself.

As he went to the couch, something made his arm growl brighter. "Huh? It sensing a demon?" his arm growl brighter. He went to the desk and grabs his Blue Rose.

"I see you little boy." a voice softly to his ear. He turned to see noting. "I smell you and feel you." the voice whispered again in his ear. He turned around on his left then to his right.

"Where the hell are you?" he shouted at the voice.

Then a strong wind blew across him making him lose his grip of Blue Rose. He was pushed on the ground and landed on his ass. *Gasp* He rub his butt gently until something pushed him to the ground again. He put his hands on a leg.

"So you are the demon child that carries a baby?" a female's voice said to him.

"Who the hell are you?" he demand that woman. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

The woman could only laugh. "Oh, are you so cute." she pinches his cheek hard that it could bleed. He waved her hand away from his cheek. "So you are the mate of that blood killer seed of Sparda." she snarled at him.

"What the hell-" he gasps as her left foot crushes his lung so tight that he could not breathe. "L…let go!" he gasp.

She smiled at her victim's struggled with the woman's grip. "Oh I wish I have Ben to see you like this a weak human struggling to escape from the hunter." she said with a bit of deadly tone. Nero looks at her saying 'What the hell are you talking about?' "I think you should know about my mate. He was a demon; a bull. Familiar with the demon scent that is place on me?" she asked.

Nero looked at the shadow figure on top of his chest. He could only see her horns at top of head. 'Bull horns? Wait, another bull demon?' he thought to himself.

The demon girl looked at the doors to sense someone coming in the house. "I'll be back for your life little demon boy, and your baby as will." she threaded. Then left in the shadows. Nero picks up his gun and pointed around himself making sure that bitch is not still here.

He got up shakily with the gun in his hand. The door opened then he shot the door. Dante duck from the bullets' attack with a bag of demon meat from Nevan's place. "Damn kid, watch what you are shooting at! You could have almost killed me." he yelled. Nero panted a little then fell to his knees.

"Hey Nero!" the elder drop the meat bag on the floor as he ran towards the young male. "Hey what's wrong? Kid?" the elder asked him being worried about his mate. Nero sobs on Dante's shoulder uncontrollable. "Nero…" Dante hold his mate closer to his chest.

At nighttime, Trish came over to check on Nero. Dante was cooking the meat nice and juicy for the young male who was on his bed shakily like a leaf. "Man that was something new about him. I never seen him this scared in my life. He always puts up a brave face when he faces monsters, but I never see him like that." he talked to himself.

Trish came back from the upstairs room with some results. "Dante!" she shouted for him. The elder walk out of the kitchen with an apron that was still attached to his body.

"Yeah, so did you find out what made him scared like that?" he asked her.

"Well, for what I can tell is this; he said that there was this woman with horns on top of her head, she happens to be a mate of the male bull demon that Nevan killed, and he also said that she was going to kill him and take the baby away." Trish explained.

Dante look pissed off. "Who in hell's name would threaten my love's life!" he shouted. He rubbed his hair with his fingers trying to come down from this angry problem.

Trish put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry what ever she is I'm sure we are going to find before she strikes again." she said to him softly as a mother would to calm a child down. "We will get her before she threatens him again." Dante nodded to her.

"Alright thanks Trish." the elder said to the female demon hunter. The blond nod then left the building with her stuff. Dante looked at upstairs with a worry look on his face. "Whatever she is, I hope she doesn't come back." he said to himself.

**Month Four: March**

Nero headed off to Nevan's house so the vampire can cheek how the little one is doing. So when he got there the vamprie was waiting for him outside her house. "Hey glad you came." the vampire greet. Nero smiles and the two hugged.

Once inside Nevan asked."So how are you doing so far Nero?"

"I have been doing well. Just gaining energies from the meat you gave me and the baby to eat." he answered as he rubs his small baby bump. Nevan smiled at the young male.

"I'm glad. Now I need you to lift your shirt off so I can check on the little one is developed and see if the baby okay. Alright lift your shirt." she ordered him.

Nero blush a little to have her look at his belly. Once that was done, she spoke in some weird language that Nero could not understand. Her hands' skin color changed into many colors. "Alright hold still." she told him. Nero nodded to her. She closed her eyes, and then moved her hands close to the belly. It barely touches Nero all though the hands were tickling him. He could not help but to giggle.

Nevan laughed a little under her breath. She saw everything of what is going on his body. She did this for about few minutes or so until her hands changed back into their normal color. "Well, everything looks fine. The baby is going through the process very will. There are no problems so I don't think there is noting wrong with the baby." she said to him.

Nero nodded to her. "Oh what about the gender of the baby?" he asked her. Nevan looked at him then smiled.

"Will,' she hand the shirt back to him. "The gender is a little hard to figure out. The color of the baby is like black and white color aura. So I can't really tell if it's a boy or a girl." she answered him. Nero nodded. "But I can say that my guess is a girl." she said.

Nero looked down at his stomach and smiled. "Well thank you for letting me know what the gender of the baby is and her health." Nero thanked her.

Nevan smiled at him. "You are so welcome." Then something got her attendtion on the young male. Nero shaking his head while both his hands rubbed his face. "Nero…"

"What am I going to do? I can't let that bitch hurt my child." he cracks a little with tears in his eyes. Nevan hugged him gently.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asked him. Nero rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that were falling from his face. "Nero, what happen to you?" Nero looked up at her.

"There...was...this bitch...I do not know...who she is... But...she threaten my...baby's life... She was wanting to kill...me and take my child away... Damn I am so scared of losing her..." Nero sobbed in his hands.

Nevan rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him down from his sobbing. "Shh... Nero it will be okay." she said to him. Nero placed his head on her shoulder while he trys to calm himself from crying. She kissed his forehead.

When Nero drove back to DMC, Dante was waiting for him to return. "Hey babe." he greet. Nero walks from his bike and hugs the older male gently. "So how did it go?" he asked.

"It went well. I have some news about the gender though. I guess you might already know what could it be right?" Nero asked him.

"Like how the hell am I suppose to know? Seriously." Dante whined that made Nero giggle. "So don't keep me wasted what's up?" he asked.

Nero told him about the baby. "It was in good health, nothing is wrong with the little one that could come to harm," then he told him about the color aura. "The aura is black and white so we might have a boy or a girl. However, she guesses that the baby is going to be a girl." Nero explained.

Dante was surprise to hear that their child was going to be a girl. "So the little one is a girl then?" he asked the young male. Nero nodded to him. "So are you going to be a protective mom when she's born?" he joked.

Nero slapped his mate's head softly and not in a mean way. "You are so mean!" the young slayer shouted at him. Dante rubbed his head. "To your question from before Yes." Dante smiled at him. "I just want her future to be a safe one. I don't want her to end up like me when I was a kid." Nero answered.

Dante hugged him gently. "Don't worry kid. I promise our child will not go through the pain like you did. You know, I'll spoil her until she's on her twenties then she would be a hot babe." Dante said with a chuckle.

Nero slapped him again on the head. "DANTE!" The older male chuckled as the young one joined him.

**This is a two part of the birth pregnancies. I do not want to risk getting a writer block. Sorry but I hope you enjoyed this one of the pregnancies. Read and review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first oneshot of Devil May Cry. A holiday special for our demon wielders. In this, one Nero and Dante as usually got drunk and made love in their bed.

Now when it was close to Valentine's Day Nero ends up having something special from their love.

In this, one Nero and friends go shopping to get baby stuff for Dante's and his child's new room, then comes a love romance in this chp.

This is the very first, Mpreg.

I hope you enjoy the oneshot. I do not know the characters from DMC series.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Surprise<p>

**Month Five: May**

"Dante!" Nero shouted. "Dante where the hell are you!" The elder male walk upstairs with an angrier look glued to his face.

"What it is?" Dante asked. "I'm trying to cook your meat before it becomes too hard for you to eat." Nero pulled the elder's hand and then places it on his grown belly. "What it is do you need a belly rub?"

Nero shook his head. "No, just feel okay." he answered. After a few seconds, Dante felt a kick. Not just a kick it was a strong kick. It tells them that their little girl is healthy and growing strong.

"Well it's about time. I was beginning to worry about you for sec." Dante smirk. Nero rolled his eyes. Then something caught the elder's attenuation. "Hey kid what's wrong?" he asked.

Nero rubbed his eyes to get rid of tears; threaded to fall.

"I…sniff…don't know…I guess I am just happy." He answers. The elder smiled as he hugged his mate softly. "I didn't know that…this can make a person feel good." Dante smiled while rubbing his back gently.

"I know kid. I know." Dante cooed the young male. "Hey, you know we need to get things ready before our babe enters this world." he reminds the young male. Nero smiled through his mate's chest.

"I know. Trish was going to take me shopping to get the stuff ready for the nursery. Kyrie is supposed to come here as well." Dante let him go from the hug.

"Really, how long have has it been sense you saw her?" the elder asked.

"It's been a while ever since I left Fortuna. At least about few months. I was surprise that Kyrie is coming all the way from that place to visit me." the boy smile. Dante rubbed his hair softly.

"So when the girls are suppose to be here?" he asked. Nero turned to look at the clock at his bedroom.

"Um about twelve I guess. We won't be shopping until around noon," the younger male answered. "I probably get a shower before they get here." As soon Nero went to his room, Dante followed him inside.

"Why get a shower now?" Dante asked. "You don't smell too bad." Nero throws a towel at his mate's face. Nero huff as he shut the door. "Okay never say that to a woman or demon man about their smell." he thought to himself.

"I hear that!" Nero shouted through the other side of the door. "Now shut up and get that meat cooking!" Dante sighed as he rubs his forehead. It was Nero's mood changing. Mood swings to him are dangerous. He was afraid of Nero shooting him at a place where hell hurts the most. However, he has been lucky that did not happen. Hopefully.

After showering Nero, grab a towel to dry his hair and grab a robe from the door to cover his body from the cold air. He sighed happily, as he looks at the bathroom's window. "Well, let get this done and over with." he said to himself.

Once he got clothes that makes him feel comfortable to wear since his baby had gotten bigger he could not wear his usually clothes. All he has to wear is a big black shirt and grey sweats. At least he can wear his favorite jacket. "Why do you have to make your mom fat huh?" he asks the little one. "I mean it has been bad enough I am being horny, moody, and will not as much a fighter." he rumbled.

He rubs his face with his bringer. "But," he laughs a little as he rubs his belly. "It will be all worth it once you are out." Nero grabs a comb to brush his hair. He stopped for a little bit to look at the door. "I hope I didn't hurt Dante." he thought.

In the kitchen, Dante was humming a strange yet dirty song while heating up the meat. "Alright it looks good, not too bad, not to hard to chew, and have the *sniff* bad smell." he gag. "How can this kid eat this stuff?" he asks. Once Dante place the meat on the table Nero step in. "Hey your lunch is ready."

The younger male smiled. "Thank you." With that, he set down and feast. An anime sweat drop showed on Dante's head. "This is really good." the male comment.

Dante smile as he rubs his lover's hair then took a quick sniff. Nero jump a little from Dante's act. "What your hair smells like strawberries." he pointed out to Nero. Nero rolled his eyes as he continues his meal.

"Dante! Nero!" Trish shouted from the entrance of Devil May Cry. She walks in with Kyrie behind her. The young red hair woman was wearing sunshine's dress that goes about her knees and wears sundials. The dress was covered with flowers on her skirt and the top had a bird design that is looking upward.

Trish is wearing a white tin top shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket along with her black leather high heels.

"Hey ladies," Dante greed the two. "Look at you two I see something nice showing today." he joked. Trish sighed and Kyrie walks out of the opening from the blonde-haired person's side.

"Is Nero here Mr. Dante?" she asks with a voice of dove. Dante sometime wonder why Nero hangs around her when they were little. But hey that was Nero's business not his.

"He's in there eating just whatever you do. Do not freak out about his appearance. Just letting you know alright." he answered the young red hair girl. Kyrie nod to his answer and went to the kitchen. "How you sure she will be okay with Nero as he is?" he asks the blond one.

Trish towards him with a soft smile. "I think she can take it. I mean those two have through a lot back at Fortuna. Let's see what she thinks and see what happens." she answered.

The red hair woman walks in the kitchen to see Nero washing his plate. He turned to see his childhood friend. "Hey Kyrie." he greed her. Kyrie smile as she walk up to him and hug him gently. "It has been a while." Kyrie gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I miss you so much." she reply. After that, he stops hugging her then the young woman look at his abdomen. "Oh my savoir…" she gasps. Nero looks away from her so he will not see her face.

"I know it's weird for seeing me like this. I'm sorry." he said. Kyrie took a hold of his demonic hand; hold it close.

"No you should not apology. It only took me surprise that's all." Kyrie reassures him. Nero sighed sadly; but he tries to be in a happy person. Kyrie hugged him again to give him comfort.

"Don't worry. Come on let's go shopping okay." She pulled him away from the kitchen and dragged him into the main room. Nero smile a little.

The two older devil hunters were waiting for the two. "So Nero how are you doing?" Trish asks him. Nero rubs his nose with his hand.

"I am doing well. So is the kid in me." the young hunter male answered. Trish nod to his agreement.

"So you guys felt a kick yet?" the blonde-haired person ask the elder slayer.

"Yeah, it's a pretty strong one. That babe of ours is getting tougher every past week and few months." the elder answered. Nero could only roll his eyes whenever his mate calls their child a babe. That is something that the young male needs to keep in mind.

"Quite our kid a babe Dante. She is not going to be a babe until she's older." the young one yelled at him. This made the baby kick a little hard on Nero's belly. "Ouch!" he rubs his belly trying to calm the baby down.

"I think she does not like you yelling her dad like that." the older male smirk. That earns him a wick in the head. He laughs a little while rubbing his head gently.

"Shut up you is not the one carrying a baby." the younger male shouted. "Ow, alright I'm sorry I won't yell not please stop kicking me." he whine. Trish and Kyrie look at the two slayers saying, 'Okay….' Then the young one stop kicking. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Alright you ready to go get this shopping thing done?" Trish asks. Nero nod to the blond lighting demon. "Alright let's go." Kyrie handed Nero's jacket to the young slayer. Trish dusts her jacket from any dirt that could make it look dirty.

"So Mr. Dante," Kyrie asks the elder. "What are you doing to while we are gone?"

"I probably go with Lady and kill demons around an ally point. At least I don't have to be bored while the lovely mate of mine is shopping with you guys." he answered. The red hair nod as Nero rolls his eyes again.

"Please don't get yourself killed when you get home." Nero said. Dante smiled and kiss his lips gently then let go.

"I will see you all later." Dante said to them. With that, the three headed out for shopping. Dante grabbed his sword Rebellion, and his two pistol guns Ebony and Ivory. With them at his sides, he headed out to search for Lady at the south part of town.

At the mall Nero and the gang look around for a baby shop. "OH there one's right there." Trish pointed a small somewhat very good shop to get baby stuff. She looks at the sign to see something that makes Nero happy about money use. "It's not expenses so at least Dante won't have problem with money usage." Trish said.

Nero smiled as the sign. "Well, let's get started then." he cheered to the girls.

Inside they were lots of baby stuff: Baby clothes, shoes, beds, toys, carpets, and many other items. "So where do we start?" Kyrie asked. Trish looked around store before she answers the question.

"Well, I go ahead and look for a bed, change table, and other stuff that Nero will need. You two go on head and grab clothes for the little one and don't forget to get diapers alright." With that, she left the opposite side of the shop.

"Well we get this over with." Nero said to Kyrie. The young red hair girl nod.

"What do you think about this one?" Kyrie holds a pink dress that is covered with pretty flowers on the long skirt.

Nero looked at it then wonders. "Um…it looks pretty good for a girl. I'll take it." The female put the dress in the carrier. "What about this one?" Nero picks out a cute white shirt, and some baby pants.

"I think they would look cute on her." Kyrie answered. Nero smile as he put in the carrier. "Let's see what else we can find." the young red hair girl wondered through the clothes. Nero smile to have a great time with his childhood friend.

Once shopping was done, they headed back to the Devil May Cry shop. "Alright, let's get these inside in the storage room." Trish said to the two. Kyrie and Nero looked at each other with a look saying 'I think she exciting about the baby' look. Tthey laugh quietly before they took the stuff in the house.

Trish bought Nero a cute baby's bed, a pink carpet, a changing table, a high chair, and pair of cute light blue curtains. Kyrie and Nero got diapers, clothes, cute booties, and little pjs for the baby. When Nero looks at the clothes and imagines his daughter in these cute clothes. However, when she gets older she will be like a hunter like her fathers. He wipes his eyes before Kyrie and Trish could ask why he is crying.

After few minutes or an hour has passed, the young slayer was getting tried from shopping. Trish and Kyrie head out before the elder returned from his mission with Lady. Nero grabs a cup of milk and some one-day pizza. He places them in the table then begins to eat.

While he was eating his lunch, he was thinking about the devil girl that he saw last few months. He was worried about the life of his mate and the baby. He did not care of what happens to him, he only care about his lover and his child. "Damn it. What am I going to do? I don't want the same thing that happened to the little boy…" he begins to remember the innocent boy.

**Memory of the past:**

_Nero was shooting the demons that were terrorizing the people in Fortuna. "Damn this is never easy." he thought to himself. Then he heard a scream from an ally corner. "What the hell?" he asks himself. _

"_HELP Me!" it was a boy screaming for help. Knowing Nero, he always has soft spots for children. He runs toward the ally point to search for the screaming boy._

"_Hey where are you!" the slayer shouted for a response. "Kid!" he look at every corner from the ally until he saw a little boy with two small horn on top of his brown hair, small claws on his fingers, and his teeth were sharp as fangs. 'A demon.' he wondered._

_As he got closer to the little boy with his left hand on his Blue Rose incase the boy wanted to attack him._

_The boy looked up at the slayer with his blue teary eyes. "Please mister; help me." he plead to the slayer. Nero looks at the tears. He can see human side in the boy. He could not hurt the little boy. _

"_Alright, don't cry kid. Here let me get you out of this area before the demons know you are alive." Nero comforts the kid. The little boy walks towards him so the slayer could pick him up. "Alright let's get you out of here." With that, Nero grabs the kid and head out of the ally. _

_Once they were out, Nero places the boy down. "Hey you okay?" he ask the little demon child. The boy nodded the slayer. "That's good to hear." he rub the little boy's hair._

"_Mister," the boy spoke. "Thank for saving me." he thank to the slayer. Nero sighed with happiness while showing his smile._

"_No problem. Now let's get you out of here before-" he got cut of from his devil arm's light. He knew what it meant. "Shit kid fined yourself a place to hide hurry!" he shouts the boy. The boy panic and ran off to find himself a spot to hide._

_Hellhounds were rushing towards the slayer. "Damn I hate those dogs!" he curse under his breathe. He rushes towards the dogs from hell slashing them with his Red Queen. Many more kept coming towards the slayer. He switched with his sword to Blue Rose; shooting them in the heads. _

_However, somehow a dog crept behind him and attack his left leg. He scream at pain when he saw the hellhound grip his hold on his leg. He shot it in the head; it died with flame blood flowing out of the hole. "Damn…" he groan._

_The boy watch with horror. "That slayer could not survive if the dogs get him in the heart. I have to help him." the boy thought. _

_As Nero was waiting for his leg to heal just enough for him to continue fighting those hounds. Then the boy was in front of the slayer. "What the heck are you doing? You need to get out of here!" he shout to the boy. The boy turn then smiled. _

"_No this time it's my turn to help." he said softly to the slayer. _

"_Kid don't do stupid things." Nero tried to reason him. But the boy did not listen to him. _

_When everything felt slow motion the boy's body exploded into light and spread towards to the Hellhounds. Nero covered his eyes from that light. Once it was clear the slayer look around him to see every single hellhound's dead. He turned to see the boy lying on the ground with blood all over his body. _

"_No…" he whispered as he leap towards the little boy. "Hey are you alright?" he ask as he lift his head and place it on his lap. _

"_Yeah…at least I could do this last favor to help you…*cough off blood*." Nero look shock; he did not want he little kid dying in his arms. _

"_Why did you do that?" the slayer ask him. The boy smiled again at him._

"_Because…I want…to prove that…not all demons are…*cough* are bad. It was the least I could…do to help you…I wasn't going to let them get you…" he answered softly as his voice turns weak. Nero felt the boy's heart beading slow. The slayer felt his eyes watery. _

"_Kid…" he choked a sob. The kid lift his hand on top of Nero's demonic hand. _

"_Don't…grief for me…I wanted to see…my parents in heaven…they are waiting for me…*coughs hard*" Nero saw the blood pouring out of the boy's mouth. He was suffering from pain. "Please…end my…life…I don't want to die when I…*cough*" _

_The slayer look at him with sadness showing through his clear blue eyes. With the power of the demon, he grab Yamto and place on top of the boy's heart. He close his eyes as he thrust the blade into the boy's chest. The gasp softly as the blade end his life…forever. _

"_Thank you…" the boy said before he fall into the slayer's human arm. Dead. Nero gasp as he let the tears pour out. He let go of the katana sword and hug the boy close to the chest. He did not care about the blood staining his clothes. _

_All he cared about was the little boy. He shook all as he rub the boy's hair as if he was a son to him. He scream into the sky while sobbing on the boy's hair._

**End of memory:**

Nero let the tears go as he try to keep the sobs from coming. He place his head on the table as he cried. "That little boy…didn't need to die…he was only ten…" he choke a sob. He left his stuff on the table and headed upstairs in Dante's and his room.

Once inside he pulled his jacket off and place his body on the bed gently so the kid is not hurt. Nero grabbed a pillow and cried into it. He let the worries slip out of his heart. All the pain out into tears. "What if I am not a good parent to our daughter? What if she would do the same thing like that boy did? What if?" That was all he could think. The more he thought about it breaks his heart ever more.

"Alright see ya Lady!" Dante shouted to the Devil Hunter.

"See ya tell Nero I said hey okay!" she shouted to him. Dante waved his hand at her. With that, he headed in.

"Hey I'm home!" he shouted. He thought Nero would be sitting on the couch watching TV or something. "Nero? Kid?" he look around for the young slayer. He went to the kitchen to see a half drank cup of milk with a little bit of pizza lying on the plate. "He must have been hungry." Then he heard sobbing upstairs. "What the…" he thought to himself. He grab the cup and the plate and place them in the sink. He will get to them when he finds out what is wrong with Nero.

He headed upstairs to their room. When he reach the door, he heard soft sobbing from the other side. He opened the door to see him laying there in the bed crying softly while he sleeps. Dante close the door softly without waking the boy from his sleep. He kick his boots off and took the kid is off his feet, then lay next to him with his arm warp around him. "It's okay. Dante here. I'm letting anything come near you." he cooed at the young slayer. He kissed the slayer's head softly then fall a sleep.

Nero felt the elder's arm around his thigh. So he grab it with his demon hand and hold it close to his heart while he sleeps.

Today was stressful for the young slayer.

**Month Six: June**

At the Devil May Cry Shop, the two slayers were thinking of how they are going to paint the baby's room. "So what colors are we going to get for the little kid's room?" Dante asked the young male.

"Well, I was thinking about painting the room with pink and light blue." Nero answered while rubbing his belly.

"Pink with light blue? Would be okay for a kid's room color?" the elder wondered. Nero sighed.

"Yes since she's a girl I thought we can paint the room pink." Nero point out. Dante rubbed his face.

"Alright, we'll paint the room pink quite whining." Dante pat Nero's shoulder. Nero could only sigh. "So when do you want to get started on painting the room?" he ask him.

"Well, after we get the paint from the paint shop, well get started on the room." Nero answered. Dante kissed him sweetly.

"Fine by me. Let's eat first then we'll get the paint." Dante walk out the main room then entered the kitchen. Nero laughed a little while he rubs his belly.

"Three more months then you can come out and see the world. Hopefully, that demon bitch don't come back and try to hurt us." Nero thought to himself.

Once they ate breakfast, the two went to the paint shop; grab the colors pink and light blue, and headed home. The baby stuffs that Nero, Trish, and Kyrie bought from the mall; they were place in the baby's room.

When the two got home, they headed upstairs to the baby's room. "So what do you want to do first?" the elder asked.

Nero placed his chin under his demon hand and think. "Well, let's get the stuff out, get any old papers we could use to cover the floor, then we'll get started with painting." Nero answered. Dante nod his agreement.

After the stuff was out of the way, Dante grab any old papers he could find in the house/shop, and then place them on the floor. Nero grabs paintbrushes, rollers, and a couple of plates for the paints.

The two wear different clothes so they would not get worried about staining their clothes. So they found any old clothes, which was torn or wore out. As for Nero, he has to wear something that he will regret. A dress shirt; a long one.

"Well look at you. You look like a woman already with that dirty dress on." Dante joke. Nero growled with annoyance. "What? I'm giving you my honest option."

"Just shut up and let's get the room down." Nero growled as he shoves the elder in the room.

About few hours has past since the two start the room. It was already nightfall and the two walk out of the room covered in paint. Dante's hair was partly painted a light blue color, paint on his cheek, and his dirty shirt was covered in paint.

As for Nero, he was covered in pink. The two had a paint fight just for the hell of it. It was fun though to see them in paint; however, they got the wall done so now they have to leave the walls to dry before they can get the future put up.

"Man kid I didn't ask for you to paint all of me." Dante look at himself. Nero giggled under his breath. "Well, you own me a shower." he pointed at the pink Nero. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Hey I sound that we need a shower right?" Nero pointed out. Dante smirk as he kiss the young male hard. Not too hard though. "You know we are going to mix colors if we keep doing this." he look at the elder's hair. The color was changing into light purple.

"Yeah I guess so." Dante smirk as he pulled the pregnant male to the bathroom. Nero could only laugh as the two headed to the bathroom.

As they undress themselves, Dante could not help but smirk when he sees his mate naked. "I have to say you look pretty cute and very sexy looking." the elder comment.

"No I'm not. Thanks to this kid I look fat!" Nero whine. Dante sighed as he rub his head. He gently cup Nero's cheeks, which turned brightly red and kiss his sweet lips. The young slayer moaned as the elder press his huge body against his. "Dan..te…don't…do…that…not while…fat…" he moan.

Dante pulled back which made the young boy frown. "That doesn't bother. It just makes you more attractive." Dante kissed his forehead. Nero blushed ten times worse. "Come on let's get washed." the elder whispered as he pulled the young slayer in the shower with him.

When the elder turned on the water, the warm water make contact with their skin. Nero moan a little when the water rushed through his body. So to make things even more fun Dante begin to kiss his mate's lips.

Nero warp his arms around the elder's neck as he kisses him back. Dante smirk while kissing him; knowing that Nero would *gib slap* his head, however the pleasure from was corrupting his mind. All he cared about was pleasure.

Then the elder lick the young male's lips with his strong tongue asking to enter the young slayer's mouth. Nero let the elder enter his mouth. The tongue move all over the cave of warmth. Nero blush so bad that his whole face was close to be a big strawberry color.

Once the elder pulled back to see his mate's face, Nero was panting a little from the sloppy kiss. Dante move the lips to the neck, sucking it very gently but sometimes rough. Nero gasp as to feel his mate's tongue on his neck.

The young slayer was shaking all over his body. "You…better stop…before I…lose control…" Nero moan as he rub Dante's hair.

"Then let it go. Don't hold it in alright." Dante whisper beneath his ear. Nero shook as the elder went down kissing his mate's body until he reach his prize. He kiss Nero's thighs while rubbing his butt cheeks with his hands. Nero squeak.

"Hey no fair!" he whine as Dante continued his way with Nero. Dante smirk as he took Nero's manhood into his mouth. "AH!" he gasp when he felt the mate of his licking all over his weeping organ. "Dan…te!" he gasp as his bringer cover his mouth. He did not want the elder to hear him moaning all over in the shower.

It could only make him even more hotter for him to breathe. Nero thought that his legs were going to pass out any given minute while Dante gives his mate pleasure. "Dante…I'm going a-AH!" he scream as he release himself in the mate's mouth.

Dante let go of Nero's member. He got up and kiss the young male's lips. "I wish I can give you the rest of pleasure, however I don't want hurt the kid. When you are not like this maybe we'll do it." he smirk. Nero pout and punch the elder's shoulder softly.

"You promise or else I am going to hang you." Nero threaded him. Dante smiled then kissed the boy again.

The boys were having a good time being together. Now all they have to do is waiting for the baby to be born. Three months are getting close.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this chp is okay. Please tell me what you think about this one. Thank you for those who read my two chps of this oneshot. I am planning on finishing this somewhat this week. So do not worry all right. Oh on that part about the *Gibb Slap* I got the idea from a cool show call NCIS. <strong>

**Thank you from Seeker Heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first oneshot of Devil May Cry. A holiday special for our demon wielders. In this, one Nero and Dante as usually got drunk and made love in their bed.

Now when it was close to Valentine's Day Nero ends up having something special from their love.

In this, one Nero and friends go shopping to get baby stuff for Dante's and his child's new room, then comes a love romance in this chp.

This is the very first, Mpreg.

I hope you enjoy the oneshot. I do not own the characters from DMC series.

This is the finally chp of Angel/Devil's Gift. I hope you enjoy it.

LET'S ROCK!

The two of the nine months will be short but the last one will be longer. I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Seven: July<strong>

Nero was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Dante and his help for keeping in eye on him. "I wonder what else he wants in his pancake?" he wondered. Dante was out with Trish and Lady hunting more demons whiles him with Nevan.

Nevan was staying at D.M.C. so she could keep an eye on Nero and the baby. In addition, to watch out for the demon bitch that threatens the young slayer. She has been reading up about this bitch demon for about few months. It turns out the demon was a Female Bull; happens to be the mate of the Male Bull that she killed.

She read that if a mate of a female or male bull demons are killed then the demon mates would go after the killers and take their lives away by making their mate suffer the same fate as they have felt. Therefore, Nevan kept close a close eye on the young slayer. The black cat was with her too; the cat love Nero so she made sure to be with him to comfort him from troubles that could upset him.

At que, Dante walk in the D.M.C. with a happy look on his. "See ya ladies!" he shouted at the two then close the door.

"Oh hey sugar." Nevan said softly. Dante smiled in his normal way as he did when he first met her.

"Hey there," Dante reply then the young red hair vampire girl kiss his lips quick before Nero could see. "I thought you were not supposed to be here until tomorrow." He walk back to his desk and grabbed his money from his pocket that he got from the job.

"Well, since Nero is going to need more help since the little baby in him will be taking most of his energy I feel I have to come by here soon." Nevan answered. The black cat jumped on top of Dante's desk. "Also the little girl right there want to see the young male too since she has a great connection with him." she pointed at the little black cat.

Dante smiled as he rubs the little cat's fur. She gives him a meow and purr softly as she moved her body to get more of the warmth of Dante's hand. "I figure that the cat would like to come with ya and check Nero too." he smirks.

Then Nero came in with two plates fill with scramble eggs, beacon, sausage, and two strawberries. "Here I thought you guys might be hungry so I cook you guy's food." the young slayer said to them. Dante took his plate from the young slayer's hand and Nevan grab hers. The black cat meow cutely for food. Nero gives her a piece of the strawberries. "I wouldn't forgive about you Blacky." She took the meat, eat it, and then lick his hand clean.

"Man kid this is really good." Dante comment his mate's cooking. "What are you doing to eat?" he asked him. Nero took Dante's fork and took some eggs into his mouth. "Oh I see where this is going." Dante smirk then kiss his mate's lips. Nevan continued to finish her breakfast while the two kiss.

**Month 8: August **

Nero was lying on the bed shirtless while Nevan checks his belly, which made the young male fat. He was weak when he felt the baby taking his energy for his child to grow strong. "Alright, since the little one is getting bigger I have to be very careful when I check the baby inside your belly. So whatever happens doesn't move alright." she insures him. Nero nodded to her.

"Alright, if you feel any pain let me know okay. I don't want to a wake any bad that could be in your mind." she warns him. Nero looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he wondered.

"Well, the powers I will be using will sometimes have any type effects that could trigger your darkest past or something horrible that you could stand." When she explained Nero's heart begin to beat faster.

"Oh…okay." he tried to smile but inside his heart he was going to enter a lot of stuff from hell. Even the past of the young boy Nick. "Let's get this over with okay." he hurried her. Nevan nodded to him.

She use her hands like before, spoke in different tongue, then her hands begin to glow with different types of colors like before except this spell was twice powerful than before. Nero breathes in and out, as he let her do her work. The black cat was meowing softly as she rubs her head at Nero's demonic arm. The boy rubs her head softly. "Good kitty." he whispered to her.

He closed his eyes for a quick sec until something triggers his mind.

**Horror Memories:**

_He was standing at the area where the Hollies was with a giant statue of 'The Savoir' standing proud in the air. Nero saw himself reaching toward the evil man until he saw Kyrie merge out of a gem then the hand grab the young slayer. "No…this is where…" _

_He then saw Credo trying to save the young slayer until the Hollies killed him with Yamato. He was horrified to see his mentor who acts like a big brother to him die in the hands of the man who he services. _

"_CREDO!" the slayer shouted to him. As he reaches for the fallen angel, time skip him away from the man._

_He was at some spot where there hell hounds dead around the slayer. "What the hell…" he thought to himself as he looks at every corner of an ally part of the town. "Wait this is the place where…"_

"_Kid!" he turned to see himself holding a small child. Instead, he saw a bloody child in the arms of himself. Nero gasp has he cover his mouth with his human hand. "Kid …I'm sorry…" he heard himself crying. It was like before after he went shopping with the girls. It was the guilt of killing a kid name Nick. *Notes Sorry if I didn't write the kid's name in the last chp.*_

_Nero's body was shaking to see that horror in front of him. His eyes were sting with tears and before he knows it, they begin to fall from his face. "No…No! Stop it! Please STOP IT!" he screamed as he holds his head with his hands trying to wake up from this nightmare._

_He hates to see the death of innocents that did not have to die because of him. He causes the death of Credo and the little boy Nick. He let them take the kill instead of him because he was not strong enough to help them or save them. Nero screamed._

**End of Memories:**

Nero felt sweat coming to his forehead and tears that were falling from his face. He whimpered softly to even think about the past. The cat senses him in distress so she jumped on top of Nero's belly and meow Nevan. "Huh? Blacky what's- Nero!" she stop her spell then started shaking him. "Nero wakes up! WAKE UP!" she shouted to him.

Nero opens his eyes as jerk towards her. He panted badly as he shakes all over. "It's my fault…it's my fault they're dead. I should have saved them…" he begins to mumble things while crying. Nevan look at the slayer with worry.

"Nero honey calm down. It was just a dream from the side effects." she coos him softly. He grabs a hold of the vampire's shirt while bailing his eyes out. "That's it for today." she said to him. She rubs his back softly as the young male continued crying. Blacky meow sadly.

Few hours has pass since Nevan check on Nero for any signs of problems. So far, she has not seen anything wrong with the baby or Nero's state. She was happy to hear he's doing well, however since he broke down from the effects she began to worry. She does not know what memories made him broke down like that. She sighed sadly. "Poor kid." she whispered to herself.

Dante came in with a case of beer, carton of milk, and box of strawberries. Nevan turned to see the elder hunter. "So what's all of this now Sugar?" she asks in her sexy tone.

Dante turned to see her, then give her a smirk. "Well, I was out of beer, I need to get milk for the kid, and personally I got me strawberries to mach on." he answered the vampire. Nevan sighs. "So how is he anyway?" he asks her.

"Well," she thought about an answer for him to understand. "Nero is doing fine. There is noting wrong with the growth of the child. She going through her process will." she told him.

Dante sigh happily, as he set the stuff down on top of his desk. "Well, there good news to brighten my day." he grin as he took his seat. Nevan smile only for a few seconds until a frown came into her face. "Hey what's up babe?" he asks.

"It's Nero, when I was checking him for any problems; he went into a shock mood. He was shaking all over his body, and he crying too." she explained. Dante stood up from his desk.

"Wait, where he is?" he asks getting worried about his mate's behavior. Nevan pointed up to his room.

"He's sleeping in the bed right now with Blacky." she answered. Dante nod to her agreement. "Dante," she calls out to him before he disappeared to his room. "Be careful alright. I don't want Nero to have anything that could upset him. It's not good for the baby; even him." she warned him as she walk out of the door probably getting some blood. Dante sigh sadly, as he continued to walk upstairs to see his mate.

When he stops at his door, he knocks it. "Hey kid," he talks the other side of the door. "It's me, I'm coming in." he turned the knob then enter. He turned to see Nero sleeping in the bed with Blacky sleeping next to him. "What a cute puck." he smirk as he closed the door gently.

Even with Nero a sleep, the slayer opened his eyes. "Where were you lazy jackass?" he ask the elder. Dante was shock that Nero woke up quick.

"Don't be like that. I had to grab some items for you and for me as well." the elder answered the boy. He sat himself on the bed's end while the young slayer crawled towards the hunter. Afterwards he lay his head down on top of the elder demon's lap. Then the elder rub his mate's hair. "So are you excited for the babe to be out soon?" he asks. Nero looked up the elder.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "So where is Nevan?" he asked him.

"Her head out for a drink of blood probably." he answered. Nero nods his head. "So Nevan told me that you had some nightmare while she was checking what's up with ya." Nero's eyes widen. "So is there anything you would like to talk about it?" the elder ask.

"It's noting…just some dumb memories." Nero answered harshly. "I'm fine." Dante stop rubbing his mate's hair, which made the young pout.

"I do not believe it. Something has been going with you since that demon bitch threaded you few months ago. Then the question about killing our kid that you ask me when you found out you was pregnant. You sound very scared when you told me about it." Dante explained to him. "Fuss up why would you think about me killing our child? Don't tell me because I have to do what's right for the humans. It's not going to get you out of this one."

Nero felt his body shaking like a leaf. He gasps as tears began to fall from his face. Dante took a quick shock to see his mate in tears. "Hey Nero! Don't cry." Dante took the wound hearted male into his arms. He coos with his gentle voice. *To Nero that is* Nero buried his face deep into his mate's chest.

Nero took a few breathes to calm down without completely break down. Once he settles down, Nero explained about the boy name Nick that he couldn't save from the hellhounds while he was living at Fortuna still before he came to Dante's life. He told him that Nick was a young child who has a bull powers, his parents were nowhere around when he found the boy in an ally, he was trying to keep the boy alive while he faces the hell dogs, however the one hellhound grabbed his leg and couldn't face them cause he was in pain. Then the finally part Nero told him that Nick protected him by sacrificed himself to protect the young hunter.

Nero continued crying on Dante's chest as the elder rub his back and then kisses his forehead gently. "So is that what made you scared? Losing a life?" Dante ask.

Nero shook his head gently. "No…I'm afraid of losing the ones I couldn't protect…" He clichéd his fists on Dante's shirt. "If I lose another person or someone I love so much; I would never forgive myself…" he choke out some words before he sobs on Dante's shirt even more.

Dante sigh as he pulled his mate's face and then kiss his lips gently then slowly let him go. "Nero, you would never lose anyone. I know you. You are not the type to let someone you know and love die in front of you. You would do whatever you can to save your friend Kyrie from the stupid Hollies right?" Nero nod a little.

"See you never give up of what's important. You are one-step ahead of any type of monsters that you face. You would never lose anyone's life, not even our child's life. You stronger than you think. You will get through this, we will and that is a promise." Nero smiled then kissed the male's lips. Dante kissed back but a little rough.

With so much the kissing going on in his life, Nero lay down with the elder on top of him. Once they let go of each other so they can breathe. Nero was blushing all over his face. Dante smirk. "Thanks for saying that Dante." the young male whispered to the elder.

Dante kiss him again and then ended up with the two making out on the bed.

**Month Nine: September**

The ninth month was finally here. Nero couldn't wait to have their baby soon. As soon she gives him the signal, Nevan will be helping him through child's birth. Though it will be new for the young slayer since he's the only male half demon able to have kids, he's going to be needing lots of help of getting through it.

Beside that, Nero and Kyrie were walking around at a little kid's park. The outside was full of beauty. The sky was a cloudless sky, the sun was warm, and the leaves change colors. It was good weather to have around even though it was getting close to fall.

"So did you and Mr. Dante figure out a name for your baby?" Kyrie asks him.

Nero smiled. "Well not yet, but we might have a name pick out when the baby is born." he answered. Kyrie smile as the two walk.

"Nero," Kyrie begins to speak softly. Nero turned to her with a question look written on his. "I have something I want to give to your baby." She dug something out of her coat pocket. It was a small navy blue color box with a pink ribbon on top. She hand it to him. "I hope she will like it." she said.

Nero opened the box to see a small white rose necklace held by a gold chain. "Wow, Kyrie you didn't have to get this." She smiled.

"I want too. After it's the least, I can do to help and I want her to have a great life with her parents. I know one day I'll found a man like you and have kids. But until, I wish to be with her and maybe raise her to a beautiful woman." Kyrie said softly.

Nero place in the necklace back in the box and hug her. She hugs him back as they would normal do. However, this time the hug was full of laughter, joy, and happiness.

"Thanks Kyrie." Nero whispered softly to her ear. She giggled so she quick kisses him in the lips. He was shock to feel that kiss, however he let that go. "Sorry if I didn't kiss at the end of Savoir Statue's defeat." She smiled again.

"I don't mind it Nero." she said to him. "We better get going before Mr. Dante finds out we were out late." She grabs his demonic hand as the two walk back to the shop.

When they took the ally for a short cut, something triggered Nero's demonic arm. "What the heck?" He let go of Kyrie's hand to look at his arm.

"Nero what's wrong?" she ask him. He turn around to an open part of the ally way. "Nero-" Nero shush her.

"Kyrie…we need to get going." Nero spoke. He wishes he should have brought Red Queen with him for protection. He was lucking to have Blue Rose with him.

"What is it? What is here Nero?" she asks getting scared.

Then something exploded into the air. Nero covered Kyrie from the shock wave while they were sending to the ground. He turned to see a demon bull with long blond redish hair, deep crimson eyes, two sharp horns on top of her head, she wore a long tight leather pants along with a tin top that shows a little of her cleavage, and high heels.

"It's nice seeing you here dear slayer." the voice sound dark and mysterious. Nero was shock to see her again.

"You." he growled under his breath. Kyrie looks at the demon bull female. "What are you doing here?" he demands without using cuss words in front of Kyrie.

"Oh I came to find you. I sense the little baby is soon to be born into this world. Oh I am so excited to taste its blood once its dead." the bull female answered the male with threat in her voice.

Nero grabbed his Blue Rose from her holder. "You come any closer, the only thing you would taste is your own blood." he growled dangerous at her, while protecting Kyrie.

"Oh how sweet. You brought a snack for me to eat. You are so sweet." the demon taunts him. Nero pulled the trigger on his gun and then shoots her in the chest.

"Now that's our que! Let's go!" he pulled Kyrie into a run while the demon is distracted from a pile of junk he shot. The demon growled as she chases them.

Nero turns his head every time as they were still running from the demon. He needs to get Kyrie out of here so he can deal with the demon without putting harm to Kyrie. "Nero! Nero the exit's right there!" she pointed at the end of the allies.

"Alright let's go." He spoke as the two ran. Then something blocks it. Nero cuss under his breath. "You need to hide Kyrie. Go find a place to hide in." he told her.

"Wait Nero I'm not going to let you get hurt." she protests. Nero grabs her hands gently with his.

"Just hide and whatever you do don't come out until it's clear alright." She nods to him as he let go of her hands. Kyrie ran to a hiding spot where she could be safe and to lookout for Nero. "I know I shouldn't use my trigger when I am close to this stage but I have to protect Kyrie and my kid." he whispered to himself he channels his power to unleash his demon side.

His arm glows brighter when the demon girl is coming towards him. "Well, that was once a slick move back there. But you need to work better than that to try and stop me." he heard her voice.

"I wasn't trying to stop you. I am going to kill you." Nero spoke deeper when he is close to his trigger form.

"I would love to see you try devil boy." the voice came close. He felt a hot breath on his neck so he quick turns away from the demon bitch.

Nero unleashed his trigger with a big ball of light. The demon girl looks at the site of her prey with a smirk. The big blue knight demon was behind him with in his demonic hand was Yamato. "You should not have said that." he growled.

He swings the glowing Kanata sword at the demon bitch. She dodges the attack but it didn't safe her arm being cut. "Ouch. That hurt." she fake whine as her wound was slowing healing up. Nero kept on swing the Yamato at the witch. The demon just kept on dodging his attack except the sword's powerful rays were leaving her arms and legs scar.

Then all of sudden Nero fell to his knees panting heavily. "What the hell…" he pants as he coughs off blood. The demon smirk and Kyrie was scared. The power of his trigger was slowly draining him away; almost killing him. But why? Until he look at his demonic hand changing into a light pink faded color. It hit him. The baby was dying from his trigger form. He was killing not only himself but also his child. "No…stop. Stop…" he whispered in his mind to cancel the trigger. "STOP!" he screamed as he felt the trigger disappeared.

He continued to pant heavily as he felt the copper taste flowing out of his mouth. "What the hell is going on?" he ask himself as he felt blackness coming to his mind. The demon smiled evilly at the young boy.

"Did you know that when a devil child like yours is still in you," the demon bull bitch explained. Nero looks up at her while he coughs blood out. "If you use your special powers like the pretty devil trigger of yours." she pulled his hair for her to see the light fading away from his eyes. "You could kill yourself and your child. With all that power you suck out of your offspring will easily make it fall to its death." Nero looked at her with this eyes widen.

He sufficed his own child for power… "No that's not like…" he whispered as tears begin to fall from his face. The demon bitch drops the boy's hair. Nero was shaking all over like a leaf.

"This is going to be so easy to kill you now that you are weakened." The demon bitch was about to kill Nero, Nero just stand there with an upsetting look on his face. Then some a leg came into the demon bitch's chest. Kyrie rush to her side with the little black cat.

"I hope I didn't miss anything." Nevan smirk at the bitch. "Go get Nero and take him back to Devil May Cry alright? I'll handle this brat." the she vampire ordered the young red hair woman. Kyrie nodded.

"Nero come on let's get you home before she comes back." Kyrie helped Nero getting on his feet while Kyrie supports his weight. "It's okay. I got you." she dragged him away from the battle scene. She could feel blood dripping on her neck, it didn't bother her. Right now she has to safe her friend from dying.

After they got a clear view on the shop; she sat the young slayer down on the soft concert. "Nero are you okay?" she ask being worried.

Nero opened his eyes to see his childhood. "Hey…*cough*" he spoke before he cough but this time no blood came out.

"Don't talk you need your strength." she rub his hair gently. Nero smiled at his sister/childhood.

"Thank-AH!" He gasp as he felt pain in his belly. "Damn it!" He was panting hard.

"NERO!" Kyrie's voice screamed. Before he know it, he passed out with Kyrie screaming his name.

Nero twitch his eyes as he hears a male's voice calling to him. "Kid…Nero wake up please." It sounds like Dante's voice; he sound scared like he was going to lose him. Nero opened his eyes to see himself in his room. He look around the room to see his clothes on top of a dresser, Blue Rose was right next to his clothes so he was naked except his boxers, then he saw a bowl with a blood rug.

"Damn my head hurts." he whine as he rub his head with his demonic hand. Also he saw Dante holding Nero's human hand while the elder was sleeping. Nero giggled to his mate like that. When he was about to wake up the elder; a jolt of pain went through his body. He gasp and lay back on the bed. "Damn, that freaking hurt." He took the top of the blanket off his lower body until a bandage was showing. "What the hell? How did this happen?" He wondered until something trigger his mind.

The baby was dying when he used the trigger to save Kyrie and himself from the demon bitch. But the spirit of the demon knight was sucking the life out of his little girl. So does that mean…she's…? Nero choke up a sob as he warp his arms around his knees. As he sob he felt a hand stroking his hair softly. He turned to see his mate awake.

"Hey kid," Dante greet him. Nero couldn't say anything as tears were falling off his face and his throat was closed off so no words were coming out of him. "Nero what's wrong?" the elder ask him.

Nero breathe in and out; trying to calm down long enough to talk to him. However it was failing mislabel. "Dante," he tired to change the subject without hurting Dante about the death of their child. "Where's Kyrie?" he ask softly.

Dante rub his back gently. "She's with Nevan, and the other two. She's fine." he answer. The black cat jump on top of Nero's lap meowing softly. Nero rub the little cat's fur.

"Wait, what about the demon bull bitch?" he ask the elder.

"It's alright, Nevan took care of her." he answer. Nero nodded then cried on his knees. Dante rub his mate back. "Hey what's wrong?" the elder asked again.

"So is the baby dead?" he answered. Dante look at him with a little shock. "Don't act surprise you ass hole!" he screamed as he cried more.

"Kid listen-" Dante got cut off by Nero.

"No you listen! I killed our child while I was in my trigger form! I didn't know that it was killing our kid! If I had know better not to use it! Our daughter would be alive!" he screamed his heart out.

"Nero-" the elder got cut off again.

"Nevan must have cut my stomach out so she could end the kid's suffer from her ungrateful mom! Damn it!" Nero cried harder on his knees. Dante was getting a little tired from the kid's teenage hormones.

So he pulled the young slayer's face from his knees so the elder could see him. "Hey shut up for a moment will ya?" he said rashly to him. Nero looked at his knees with tears still flowing out of his eyes. "Our kid is alive." Nero's eyes widen.

"Wait she is but how?" he ask. Dante laugh a little under his breathe. "I thought she died when I pass out from…" he couldn't speak anymore cause of his throat being sore. Dante kissed his forehead as the tear teen look at him.

"You were on labor when it happen, Nevan heard you screaming along with your friend. So with quick hands of hers she cut your belly open so she can safe the kid before she could inside of you. If it wasn't for her, our babe wouldn't be here today. So don't go all crying again. I don't want our babe to see you like that." Dante finished explaining.

Nero let his head fall into the elder's chest crying with happy tears. "So is she okay?" he ask. Dante smirk while rubbing the kid's hair.

"Yeah she's fine. Trish is feeding her. You will see her soon. I promise." he said with a real smile. Nero cried softly on the elder's chest while the elder continued to rub his back.

After a few minutes Trish came in the room with a smile on her face. "Hey guys," she greed them. "So are you feeling better Nero?" she ask him in a motherly way. No wonder Dante likes her.

"Yeah I'm sore but I'll heal. Where is my baby?" he ask. Trish know that Nero being away from his baby would bring his motherly side on.

"Kyrie has your daughter don't worry she'll bring her." the blond answered. Nero nod. He was shaking all over. He wished that Trish had his baby with her instead of Kyrie. But he needs to calm down so he wouldn't be all shaking when he's going to hold his daughter for the first time.

Then the door open by Lady with Nevan next to her; then came along Kyrie holding a light blue blanket which holds the little baby. "Here, I'm sorry it took long, she needed a change." the red hair woman spoke to her brother/childhood friend. She hand the baby to Nero, then he unraveled a beautiful baby girl.

He thought he couldn't breathe when he first saw her. She had a small amount of pure white hair, her form was human, she has a small pink glowing arm that was on her left, as her right arm is human, she has a small body covered in the blanket, and when she opened her eyes that's when he let out a gasp.

Her eyes were pure baby blue. She look at the man who is holding with a look saying 'is this my mommy'. She pulled her demonic arm out of the blanket and the young slayer place his next to hers.

She giggled as she felt the warmth of her mother's arm going through hers. Nero started crying as he kiss his baby. Dante, Trish, Nevan, Lady, and Kyrie smile as the daughter bonds with her mother.

"You made one heck of a kid." Lady comment them. The elder nodded to his friend's agreement.

"Yeah we sure he-heck we did." he tried not to cuss out in front of Kyrie. Nero smile.

"So what are we going to name her?" he ask him. Dante thought about it for a while. Then something popped into his mind.

"Snow." he answered as he rub the little girl's tummy. The little one giggled under her father's hand.

"Snow…I think it fits her will." the young slayer smiled as he hold his daughter close to his chest. Then he turned to Nevan the once gatekeeper of the underworld. "Thank you for saving Snow's life." he thank her. Nevan smile with her pretty white fangs.

"Hey I have to save the kid. It's the least I could do. I just want to be good for once instead of being some stupid gatekeeper. I own Dante a lot for letting me go with him. So think of it as payment sugar." she answered.

Dante nodded at the vampire. "Well you got my vote." Nevan smiled. Nero was paying attention to his little girl who is now a sleep in the blue blanket.

"No…you did more than that Nevan." he whispered as he rub his little girl's demon arm softly. The black cat meow agreeing with her master.

The nine months of having Snow in him was now over. She is born healthy, strong, and very beautiful. He couldn't ask anything better. Now that their child is safe from the demon bitch their lives of being parents is only starting.

**A month later:**

Since the birth of Snow, Nero and Dante had their hands full. When Dante was out working on some Demon Cease sent by Lady or Trish; Nero was mostly taking care of his little girl with help from Nevan of course.

Kyrie was backing home at Fortuna. The gift that she gave Nero is now on his daughter's neck and she loved it. So every once in a while she sends him letters to see how he was doing and Snow. He would always wrote back to her and send some baby pictures of Snow wearing the white rose necklace. So he made sure Kyrie was not going to miss her Neisse growing up to be a proud woman.

Nevan who is now a pregnant woman was living with her human boyfriend who is very sweet, kind, and has an awesome attitude that she loves. So every day she checks on Nero and Snow to see if they are doing alright since the whole fight between the slayer and the demon bitch. Nero could ask anyone better than Nevan. She is very kind and sweet, only if she is not mad about life that is since she going to be a new mom for the little baby in her.

Nero yawned from playing with his daughter with her toys. She was giggle while she was knocking off a block tower. Nevan headed home so her honey bun wouldn't get worried. Nero was still recovering from his injuries, soon he'll go after demons and Dante stays home with the little girl.

However, he was enjoying his time will with his daughter. So far she's been good just in the mornings…until nighttime she would cry for at least two hours. So Nero mostly takes care of her so he can let the elder sleep and caught on his sleeping. Nero didn't mind of being with Snow at nighttime; however he wish the lazy ass of a boyfriend would get his ass out of the gutter and help.

Nero looked at the clock on top of Devil May Cry shop only to read it. It was seven thirty p.m. It was time for Snow to have her bath with mommy and head to bed. "Alright, it's time for your bath." he whispered to his child. Snow cooed while clapping her small hands. She loves bathes, especially when it with her parents.

He pick her up from the floor and headed upstairs. Once they were in the bathroom, Nero off Snow's little dress, booties, and her diaper off her body. It made him feel a little prevent because she's a girl and naked in front of him. However, he didn't let that bother him. After all she sees him naked as will.

Once she out of her clothes, he took his off. He warped a towel around his waist, covered the baby in a towel, then turn on the water to warm. He waited for the bathtub to be full so they can enjoy their bath time together. Snow always takes Nero's claw and suck on it like a popsicle. He smiled as he rub his daughter's bringer. She giggled as she continued to suck on his claw.

"Alright tub's full; let's get in." he told her. He shut off the water, took their towels off, and head in. Nero was holding as she splashes in the water. He smiled as he enjoys his time with his little girl.

After the bath time, he dried her first so she doesn't end up with a cold. He dried himself off with a towel around his waist, and unplug the tub.

He walk out with Snow in his arms, he set her down, begin to dress her into her cute little pjs. Once she dressed he grab some jeans, a muscle shirt, and his favorite hoodie. He put them on with boxers of course. Once he's dressed himself; he walk to his little girl who is fast asleep. He smile as he carried into her room so she can sleep in her bed.

He kissed her forehead softly. He sat her down; cover her with blanket, then walk out of the room softly. When he close the door; he headed downstairs to see his mate waiting for him on the couch. His coat was off so his long black sleeve shirt was showing.

"Well that took you long enough." Dante smirk. Nero sighed as he sat down on the couch then laid his head on Dante's lap.

"Shut up old man, when you are tired like this its better to shut up that mouth of yours before you have a bleeding noise." Nero warned him. Dante smirk again as he hold the young boy's demon hand.

"I take it though; it fun to have her all by yourself am I right?" the elder asked. Nero nod before sleepiness took over his mind.

"Yeah, but it's worth it. I mean she's getting more beautiful each week. At first I thought I was going to be terrible mom," Dante sighed when Nero talks like that. "But I'm glad that she is healthy and happy. That is all I care about." he smile as he fell asleep on top of Dante's lap.

The elder smiled at his mate while rubbing the young slayer's head. "Me too kid. Me too." he whispered softly to himself.

This was the greatest gift they couldn't ask for a better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this four long one-shot story. I hope you all enjoy this story and please tell me if the grammar are messed up or word usage. <strong>

**Thank you for your support.**


End file.
